Rise of the Guardians: Winter Love
by hunt-zombie
Summary: Darcy Cross meet Jack Frost when she was five years old by being chase by a group of bullies and saved her from falling into the freezing lake, the same one he fell into years ago. 12 years later they are brought together as Jack becomes a new member of the Guardians to stop Pitch from killing children's dreams. Join Darcy, Jack and the guardians to stop Pitch's schemes. Jack/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic and i hope you guys like it at least the prologue. **

**Darcy Cross believed in everything from fairy tales, to mythical creatures, magic anything that her mother tells her stories of including Jack Frost. Her mother tells her that he's the only spirit that no children believed in, but that didn't stop Darcy from believing in him. When Darcy is out playing in the snow enjoying her wintertime a group of bullies start to make fun of her again. She's tired and had enough of them picking on her so she throws a snowball at them and runs in the forest. They run after her, but she out runs them there she meets Jack Frost, but that was 12 years old. In the present time, she's 17 years old and still remembers that day when she meet Jack Frost and wishes she could see him again. Will she see him soon? As a guardian? Pitch is bringing darkness and nightmares to the children and making them stop believing in the guardians. Join Darcy, Jack and the guardians to stop Pitch from his evil scheme.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians Characters! I own Darcy, Aaron and Tara Cross!**

**Hope you guys like this brand new story!**

**Favorite and reviews are always appreciated! **

**Hugs and kisses!**

Prologue

Young Darcy Cross always loved the wintertime. She lived in the outskirts of Chicago with her parents Aaron and Tara Cross, she's five years old. It was her favorite season because it was Christmas, to see family, friends, eating cookies, drinking hot chocolate and opening present on Christmas Day. However, there was another reason she love wintertime, Jack Frost. Her mother has told her stories about Jack Frost and how he roams in winter controlling the weather especially snow all around the world. Though told her young Darcy that he was always alone and no children have ever believed Jack Frost was real. Young Darcy started to believe in Jack Frost because she felt alone all the time, she had no friends at school and she always kept to herself. Darcy also believed in mythical creatures such as dragons, witches, wizards, magic, warlocks and anything that didn't exist in the reality. Her mother always believes in anything supernatural and so did her father. They both are believers and so is their daughter young Darcy.

"Mom, I'm going to go play out in the snow!" She yelled at her mom as Darcy was putting on her snow boots and jacket.

"Okay honey, don't be out there too long dinner will be ready in ten minutes!"

"Got it mom!"

"And say hi to Jack Frost for me!"

"I will!" With that Darcy opened the door and started running in the snow. She saw snowflakes fall from the sky; she smiled and started catching snowflakes with her tongue. She laughed and played in the snow, made snow angels and built a snowman until it was all ruined.

"Hey it's the freak!" She spun around and saw three boys and a girl about her age standing there as they had snowballs in their hands. Darcy gulped and started to back away slowly for them not to notice. "What's the freak doing outside of her cage!?"

"Don't call me a freak!"

"Still believe in creatures from another dimension!? " The group started laughing at young Darcy; she felt anger and full of rage. She's tired of being picked on and being bullied by this group. She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth. She rolled up the snow making a snowball and glared at the leader of the group. He kept laughing along with his other friends laughing as well. Without thinking it through, Darcy threw the snowball at the leader of the group and hit his face. She kept glaring at him as the boy wiped the snow off his face. He glared at Darcy and crushed his snowball in his hands and the rest of everyone else glared at Darcy as well. "You're going to pay for that you stupid witch!"

"If you want me, come and calm me!" Darcy bolted and head towards the forest.

"After her!" The group ran after her and headed towards the forest as well. Darcy was a fast runner for her age and the kids thought she used some kind of spell to enhance her speed, but she did no such thing. She was born with it, but they don't believe her because of all the stuff she believes in. However, she never stopped even though she's different, but that didn't change her. She kept running deep and deep within the forest. Wolves were howling, the cold breeze hit her skin along with the snowflakes, her breathing started to get heavy and she was dodging tree stumps, branches and various things that are in her path. She glances back and she doesn't see the group behind her. She comes out of the forest and found herself near a lake. She started running towards the lake and stopped at the edge of the lake. She sat the edge of the lake until she got her breath again. She was happy that she lost the group, she looked at the iced up lake and heard the winter birds singing their songs. Everything was peaceful and quiet and wind sang their song of silence until she heard something or someone crashed into the trees and fell to the ground. Darcy immediately got up and stood in self defense stance. She glared at the figure that had its face in the snow and was getting up. It got up from the snow ground and dust off its pants and his blue sweater. She glared at him closely and saw it was a boy. A boy with snow white hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin, he looked no older then sixteen at least. Darcy continued to glare at the boy and gritted her teeth. She was slowly going to approach him until she was knocked on her feet, she looked up and her eyes went wide then she saw the boy of the group. He glared down at her and grabbed the collar of her jacket.

"You thought you could out run us witch!?" She struggled to get free from his grasp, but couldn't and glared at him.

"Let me go you big bully!" He laughed at me and so did his friends enjoying what the boy is doing to me. He gripped the collar of my coat tightly and continued to glare at me.

"You don't deserve to live you stupid wench!" He then threw Darcy onto the ice covered lake. She slid in the middle of the lake where the ice is hallowed, Darcy tries to get up until she heard the ice start to crack underneath her. She looked up and saw the group laughing at her and pointing at her. "Good luck trying to get out you witch!" They laughed and started to run away so they wouldn't get in trouble. I growled and hit the iced lake which made it worse. The ice started to crack even more and the ice beneath me was getting worse. Darcy slowly got up and slowly started walking towards the edge of the lake, but she knew she wasn't going to make it.

"Hey don't move!" She froze in her slow steps towards the edge of the lake and slowly turned around to see the guy that fell from the sky. His face was full of concern and worry and Darcy might fall into the freezing waters of winter. "If you move anymore, the ice will break, here let me help you." Darcy hesitated at first and she didn't know who this boy is. "I won't hurt you I just want to help."

"How do you I know you won't make fun of me for what I believe in!?"

"I'm not like those kids; I would never want to hurt you or anyone else."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost." Darcy eyes went wide at the sight that she sees Jack Frost the one who controls the weather especially snow. She smiled at him that she could see Jack Frost. "Wait, you can see me?" She nodded. "You can hear me?" She nodded and he smiled at Darcy, someone believes in him. They both smiled at each other until the ice from under her started to break. Jack's eyes went wide as he saw the ice break; he took action and lunged for her before she fell in. She screamed as they both landed on the edge of the lake they both saw the ice crumble into a million pieces. They both sighed out in relief and smiled at each other.

"Thank you for saving me Jack."

"No problem…what's your name?"

"Darcy, Darcy Cross."

"Well, you already know who I am." They both laughed as they enjoyed each other company until Darcy heard her mother's voice.

"Darcy! Darcy, where are you!?" They both turned around and saw flashlights seeping through the forest. She looked up at the sky and saw the daylight was no more. Darcy quickly got up and started running towards the flashing lights. She stopped in her tracks and spun around and Jack was standing right in front of her.

"When will I see you again?" He smiled down at her, kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Soon, but I got to go. One day we'll see each other again I promise."

"I won't stop believing in you no matter what." Darcy gave him a hug and he returned the gesture. He pulled away and kissed Darcy on the forehead. He then got up, started running and he started to fly away. Darcy kept smiling as he flew away, she waved goodbye and started running towards her parent's voice. Since then, Darcy Cross never forgot about her encounter with Jack Frost.


	2. Not a Normal Life

**Hey guys! So sorry that i haven't updated this in awhile school has been taking over my life as you can tell with not updating in almost about a month and I also had some family troubles as well so that's one of the reasons why it took me so long to update. **

**In this chapter is mostly Darcy's POV I wanted to go in depth with her personality along with her life and how much she's changed since she was five along with a new twist that i came up with. i know one person asked me if she was a guardian and what not, i wish she was, but she's not i did something totally different with her because i didn't want to be like the damsel and distress character so i went the opposite of her personality.**

**There is some mythological creatures in this story as well, but i will stay on course of the story line from the movie, i'm just going to be adding some of my ideas, scenes, characters and a bunch of other things that are coming later throughout the story and i hope you guys will like it and review it and give me some feedback on it and tell me whether you like it or not and i can always change it too as well.**

**Also i couldn't find out what Jamie and Sophie's mother's name, i tried, but i couldn't fine so i went with Jamie and Sophie's mom just in case, if someone can tell me what her name is and i will make an edit. **

**Other then that i think that's everything i covered if not, tell me and i will personally message you back, chapter 3 is being worked on. in that chapter it's going to have North's, Jack's and Darcy's POV and i think Pitch's POV as well, not sure yet, still working on it.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians characters!**

**I own Darcy, Aaron and Tara Cross!**

**Enjoy this much late of a chapter and i hope you guys like!**

**Hugs and kisses! **

Chapter 1: Not a Normal Life

**12 years later **

**Darcy's POV**

I woke up to loud music and a vibrating sound next to my bed, I cracked an eye open as the sunshine greeted me. I blocked my sun's power rays of shine and groaned for being waked up by a phone. I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Jamie's mother. I answer it and tried to put on a cheerful tone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Darcy, its Jamie's mom, I'm sorry for calling early in the morning, but I was wondering would mind picking up Jamie and Sophie from school today? They got out early because of the snow and I can't get out of work and Jamie's father is out of town."_

"It's no problem; I was just waking up now. I can be at school in twenty minutes; do you want me to babysit Jamie and Sophie tonight?"

_"I was going to ask you that, but I didn't know if you had any plans tonight, but I don't want to bother you,"_

"No, no, no it's fine; I don't have any plans whatsoever. I love babysitting Jamie and Sophie and listen to Jamie's wild imagination. What time will you be coming home?"

_"Probably around 10 or 10:30, it's a little holiday gathering over at a friend's house, I probably won't stay out too late."_

"Stay out as long as you want, Jamie and Sophie will be in great hands, I'll keep them occupy."

_"Thank you so much Darcy, I will see you tonight! Bye!"_ With that she hung, I sighed and got out of bed. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple graphic t-shirt that has my favorite character for ma show I used to watch when I was a little kid, grabbed my black denim jacket that has a black hood attached in the back of the collar and grabbed my black combat boots. I took off my night clothes and threw them on the bed and put on my clothes for the day. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and brushed my messing long dark red hair with blonde highlights out. My hair used to be pure black, but I decided it was time to change that so I decided to be different. I know I wasn't normal but at this point on I didn't care. I didn't' wear any makeup because it felt like I was putting on a mask and hiding my true self. Plus, my skin didn't need it; according to my mom I had natural beauty. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection; my skin was flawless, soft and smooth. I smiled to myself and walked out of the bathroom. I put on my black combat boots quickly, put on my jacket, grabbed my backpack that look like something at out a spy movie and walked down stairs. I quickly went through the kitchen and grabbed a green apple and greeted my mom.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go and pick up Jamie and Sophie from school."

"Snow day?"

"Yup also, I will not be home for dinner, I will be babysitting them tonight and don't worry I didn't have any plans tonight."

"You no plans again, shocker!" I rolled my eyes and laughed and so did mom. She knows I never made any friends at school because either I don't have time or the fact is that I'm an outsider and no one wants to be friends with me. I could care less what they think of me, it wasn't going to change anything. The high school I go to is full of preps, jocks, cheerleaders and popular girls and guys. I know I didn't fit in; I just want to get over with it and head off to college. Mom knows that and so does dad in which they support my decisions no matter what. "You happy school is on winter break?"

"Oh hell yeah, I'm so glad that it's winter break, that means I can spend time with Jamie and Sophie and do some,"

"No young lady, you are not going hunting again in the woods. No matter how better you then your father, you will not being going hunting at night unless it is necessary."

"But mom, it's my nature to go out at night and do a goodwill hunting expect for school nights, but you know that there are evil beings out there in our world, you know what I found on my last night of hunting!?"

"You found an,"

"Adlet, which is supposed to be located in Greenland and Baffin Land and it's a half human, half canine creature! I'm surprised they still exist."

"Well, you did well taking the Adlet down, but I do remember it was on a school night you went hunting, am I not correct." I sighed, damnit this woman is smart.

"I see where this is going,"

"Honey, I know you love hunting and I know you love it so much, but sometimes hunters need a break from hunting and this is what this winter break is all about." I have to admit mom is right; I've been hunting since we moved here, but that didn't all start until at what the age of fourteen. So that would be like what three years ago, I sighed in defeat.

"Maybe you're right mom, maybe I do need a break from hunting, but if one of those creatures comes near Jamie, Sophie or any of the kids in our neighborhood, I will personally take them down." Mom laughed at my threatening tone, she gave me a hug and I couldn't help, but hug her back.

"I know sweetie, you love Jamie and Sophie very much. I know you would do anything to protect them with your life. Just remember, sometimes heroes fall despite their strength, but that doesn't mean they won't give up without a fight." She pulled away and smiled at me, mom always had a good way with words of wisdom. I never really could forget that advice, she gets it from my dad.

"Thanks mom, now if you will excuse me, I have to go pick up Jamie and Sophie from school." I walked towards the kitchen door until I heard mom again.

"Are you going to ride Buckbeak today?"

"Yes I am, that's why I got him an apple." I laughed and so did she. "Whenever are we going to have a normal life?"

"Honey, nothing in our life is ever going to be normal even if we tried, it still would never be normal." I'll give her credit for that; nothing will never be normal so we would just laugh about it and enjoy it in which I do enjoy my life. I laughed at my mom's comment.

"Yeah that sounds about right, I'll see you later mom. Say hi to dad for me!"

"Will do; say hi to Jamie and Sophie for me!"

"Will do!" I shut the door behind me and walked over to my little stable that was in the front yard for my one and only partner in crime. Buckbeak, who was a dapple grey stallion, dad, adopted him after we moved Virginia. The town we lived in was small and some of the people still ride horses into town and I'm one of them. As I approached the small stable, I heard Buckbeak get up from the ground and walked over towards the door. He poked his head out and bobbed his head up and down; I could tell he was happy to see me. "Hey buddy! Look what I brought you!" I pulled out the green apple out of my jacket pocket and showed it to him. He ate out of my hand without question. "Hey we're going to go see Jamie and Sophie today; I know you like to play with them." Buckbeak bobbed his head up and down saying yes and I smiled at his answer. I opened the stable door and let him walk around to stretch his legs out since he's been sleeping most of last week since we couldn't go out hunting during school days. However, winter break is here and now we get to ride. I grabbed my saddle and a riding blanket and put it on Buckbeak's back; I strapped the belts and buckles and groomed him while he starts eating the grass. I patted the side of his neck and he started getting excited, I smiled excitedly. "Ready to go pick up Jamie and Sophie?" Buckbeak bobbed his head up and down excitedly, he loves Jamie and Sophie and whenever I mentioned them, he gets really excited. As I mounted on Buckbeak, I heard Jamie's cheerful voice.

"YAY! THIS IS AWESOME! WOW!" I looked towards the street of our neighborhood and saw Jamie on his sled sliding down a frozen road going really fast down the road. My eyes went wide as Jamie sled past us.

"JAMIE!" I yelled for him, but he couldn't hear me. "Come on Buckbeak, we need to catch up to Jamie before he hurts himself or gets himself killed." Buckbeak snorted and whined and jumped the fence. He was being careful because of the frozen road and I gripped on the reins and looked down the road. "Jamie, please be careful." I lightly tapped the side of Buckbeak and he started trotting down the frozen road as we went to go and find Jamie and Sophie. This is going to be a long day of babysitting Jamie and Sophie.


End file.
